1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fixing device for a removable denture, and especially for such a device which is usable for a whole set, a partial denture, or a single artificial tooth on the gingiva of an upper jaw or a lower jaw of a mouth. With the present invention, the firmness of engagement of the denture of a patient after it is mounted can be effectively increased. Convenience for mounting as well as for removal of the denture is also provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clinical cases relative to teeth loosening and falling out by virtue of periodontosis or other factors occur in proportion to age. In other words, older people have higher rates of losing teeth than young people. However, there are also cases of losing teeth in accidents unrelated to age. In some cases, only one or two of the teeth are missing. Dentists may deal with the patients missing teeth with a partial denture. The dentist may make a set of dentures coincident with the curvature of the gingiva of the remaining teeth or on a jaw, so that the patients can properly chew food and have their appearance restored.
The current art techniques of making dentures is to make a set of dentures (including the false teeth and the denture bases of the false teeth), and then adhere the upper and lower parts of the dentures between the upper and lower jaws and the gingivas by adherence of saliva in a wearer's mouth and by a vacuum condition caused when the denture bases of the false teeth and the mucous membranes of the gingivas are engaged. However, the adherence of the saliva and the vacuum condition is generally not adequate, according to the experience of many users. The upper denture is subjected to dropping when in biting food or opening his mouth wide. This mounting method is not applicable for those who only need mounting of a partial denture. Therefore, mounting of partial dentures or a single false tooth by the dentists is usually accomplished by a permanent installation, with the dentures being permanently secured and mounted at the positions missing teeth. Permanent mounting of the dentures leads to difficulty in cleansing the dentures.